Face Your Fear
" |image = Doofenshmirtz get eaten by Derek the Bat.jpg |caption = Doof and Vanessa battle a giant bat. |season = 4 |production = 419b |broadcast = 202 |story = Martin Olson |ws = Bernie Petterson Joshua Pruett |director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese |us = October 11, 2013 |international = October 11, 2013 (Family Channel Canada) |xd = October 26, 2013 |abcf = |pairedwith = "Druselsteinoween" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} After studying hours of horror movies, Doofenshmirtz develops a theory that enlarging small, cute animals into giant beasts will help him take over the Tri-State area. But when he puts his plan into action, he soon realizes it might be too much for him to handle. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb make a giant revolving foam city so they can safely perform skateboarding tricks, and Candace's tour of the Danville Space Laboratory gives her an opportunity for a high-tech bust. Episode Summary The gang is outside, jumping over a fire hydrant with skateboards. Buford decides not to do so, citing the fact that he's been in the emergency room too many times, and the next time, his mom will break all his bones. Baljeet suggests a hydrant made of foam rubber, and Phineas says to Ferb that he can do one better: a whole town on a treadmill made from foam rubber. Baljeet then asks where Perry is, and Isabella asks about what Baljeet asked. Perry climbs into a bathtub at the Flynn-Fletcher House, and the tub rides along the streets as Peter the Panda in a hot tub goes by at an intersection. Arriving at O.W.C.A.'s Plumbing Supply building, Major Monogram, fresh from running into a spiderweb and having the heebie jeebies about having a spider on his body, tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz has a giant cowboy hat in front of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building for the annual Hootenanny, but said Hootenanny is a dignified event, and has no further info because Carl saw a giant bee on the surveillance monitor. The Major asks Carl if there's a spider on him, turning his back revealing a giant tarantula. Meanwhile at the Danville Space Laboratory, Linda, Jeremy and Candace are taking a tour led by Jeremy's father, Jack Johnson. Candace is surprised that Jack works here, and Jeremy explains he's on a team that makes and manages recognizant satellites, and there were a couple of rovers on Mars earlier this summer that suddenly stopped working. He soon calls her "Your highness" what Stacy told him, which surprises her. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Perry finds Doofenshmirtz cowering in fear outside the lab. He explains he's cowering because long ago at a drive-in theater, he saw a scary movie called Night of the Felis. Just after the movie ended, he decided to make an inator to make things larger. After using it on his cowboy hat and a mouse, he decided to use it on a retired stunt-bat from a bat circus, Derek, to make it easier. But he also remembered he also had a minor fear of bats, and is hiding from him with Norm outside the lair. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, the boys have just created a giant treadmill made entirely out of multicolored foam pieces and props, Foam Town. They skate around it several times, while dodging the obstacles. At the space lab, Candace looks at models our robotically-operated rovers, the Mars rover, the Moonrover, and the Irish Rover. Candace is surprised at the Irish Rover, which had to be tested somewhere for months, but is now getting pictures. Vanessa approaches her dad and he warns her to get out of the lair as a huge bat is in there. She sees Derek and encourages him to face his fear, as bats only eat bugs. Doofenshmirtz accepts and goes into the lair with Perry, and fights Derek. Candace sees a global surveillance satellite device, which can look up anything in the world. When Linda suggests it can look down on someone's backyard and see what they're doing, Jeremy thinks Candace's busting obsession will occur, but somehow it doesn't. Doofenshmirtz is still fighting Derek, this time at the Giant Tire Place. He soon realizes this is what it does, fly through hoops. At the space lab cafeteria, Candace and Jeremy were eating lunch when Candace says she's having fun now. She then gets an idea to use the satellite to bring up the footage of the Flynn-Fletcher house and see what the boys did. She does exactly that and sees Foam Town on the screen. Realizing it's an "eye-in-the-sky bust", she gleefully runs off to get Linda. Back home, the kids take a break from skateboarding and go in to have a snack. Above them, Derek flies Doofenshmirtz, who suddenly continuously hits the giant bolt which holds Foam Town up, causing the cogs to loosen making Foam Town roll away. By the time Linda gets to the satellite device, Foam Town is gone and only the kids are there, as usual. Phineas is shocked to see that Foam Town is gone and Buford says that he says it like it doesn't happen every day. Baljeet also says he says it like an angry old prospector, which he stands by. Derek flies Doofenshmirtz to St. Louis and he begs Perry to do something about Derek, and he zaps him with the inator causing him to return to normal size and Doofenshmirtz to hang in midair for a while, then fall into a shellfish restaurant. He is glad he no longer is afraid of bats, but when he sees a waitress with some shellfish, he tells her to go away in a very scared manner, while she tells him to stop. Transcript Songs *''Foam Town'' *''Irish Rover'' End Credits First verse of Foamtown. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry climbs into the bathroom tub with his fedora and floaties on. He rotates the showerhead and a wall raises up. He turns the showerhead on and it speeds into the opening. The bathtub comes out of the roof. The tub speeds along the road before coming to a traffic signal. A hot tub carrying Peter the Panda and two ladies speeds by. The light turns green. He speeds into the OWCA Plumbing Supply building. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information None. Production Information *The name of this episode was seen in the picture posted by Dan Povenmire on Twitter. https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/291681962115096578/photo/1/large *This episode was originally meant to air on February 22, 2014 on Disney Channel Asia along with "Druselsteinoween" but was pulled back and replaced with a rerun, "Great Balls Of Water". International Premieres *October 11, 2013 (Family Channel Canada) *November 1, 2013 (Disney XD UK) *January 7, 2014 (Disney Channel Australia) *January 18, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *January 27, 2014 (Disney Channel Brazil & Latin America) *March 16, 2014 (Disney Channel Asia) Errors *When the camera zooms in on Phineas when he talks to Ferb about the foam city, his ear is outlined in black. *Baljeet does not use a metaphor, he uses a simile. *Before Isabella passes the foam barn, her socks are missing, but when she passes the foam fire hydrant, they are back on her. *Linda's eyebrows are missing when she looks up at the screen and sees the backyard. *When Candace says "This way, Mom" her mouth doesn't move. *After Candace sits down and starts typing, her right arm is superimposed over her hair. *In the first shot of inside the Danville Space Laboratory, Linda, Jack, Candace and Jeremy are walking together. When the camera zooms in on Linda and Jack, Candace and Jeremy are missing. *The size of Foamtown is inconsistent throughout the episode. When viewed from above, it's larger than the backyard and can be seen from the front yard. When viewed from the satellite, it's shorter and about the same size as the house. And when viewed from it, it's larger. *In the Disney Channel Australia premiere the episode is titled 'Face The Fear.' Continuity *Jeremy references the two Mars Rovers that Candace destroyed and implies that he knows about her time as the Queen of Mars in "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)". Allusions *'Super Friends' - The "meanwhile at the Hall of Justice" line is parodied. *'Irish Spring' - When the rover lands in Ireland you can see a man whittling a green and white bar of soap similar to some scenes from the commercials. * Night of the Lepus - The movie Doofenshmirtz mentions, which shows giant kittens attacking a city, may be a reference to the film about giant killer rabbits. *'Heinz 57' - Doofenshmirtz's online name is "Heinz58", a reference to the slogan. Trivia *The seventh Halloween-themed episode. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "That's the Spirit", "The Curse of Candace", "Druselsteinoween", "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror") *Second time Phineas and Ferb's big idea revolves around skateboarding safety. ("The Beak") *Second time Vanessa appears in both parts of a two-part, 22-minute episode. ("The Magnificent Few/S'Winter"). *Peter the Panda makes his seventh appearance. ("It's About Time!", "Robot Rodeo", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "Meapless in Seattle", "Sidetracked") *The second Halloween version of the theme song is used in this episode. "Druselsteinoween", "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror") *Sixth time Baljeet says "Where is Perry?" ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama", "Swiss Family Phineas", "Monster from the Id", "That's the Spirit", "Road to Danville") *Fifth time Isabella has a bow on her helmet. ("The Great Indoors", "Just Desserts", "One Good Turn", "Thanks But No Thanks") The helmet she wore was the same style as the one from "The Great Indoors", but this one is pink. *The music played at the beginning of this episode is the same played at the beginning of "Rollercoaster", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride", "Wizard of Odd", "Moon Farm", "Meatloaf Surprise" and "The Mom Attractor". *Live-action is used again. ("Rollercoaster", "Candace Loses Her Head", "Lights, Candace, Action!", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne", etc.) *The cowboy hat that Doofenshmirtz enlarged is the same hat he used to hide his Yodelinator in "Bubble Boys". *Fourth episode to meta-fictionally reference "imitatable acts". ("Raging Bully", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Greece Lightning") *Sixth time Phineas realizes a Big Idea disappeared. ("Don't Even Blink", "No More Bunny Business", "Ask a Foolish Question", "The Remains of the Platypus", "La Candace-Cabra") *First episode where Jack Johnson has more than one line. Regardless, Todd Stashwick is still credited under "additional voices". *The Old Coot from "She's the Mayor" reappears. *Second episode where a "Missing Bike" flyer is seen. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *The gang's skateboards have the same design as the model surfboards in "What'd I Miss?", the full-size surfboards in "Great Balls Of Water" and the rocket surfboards in "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel". *Candace once again doesn't interact with Phineas and Ferb in this episode. *Candace isn't seen getting Linda again ("Rollercoaster", "Run Away Runway", "I Scream, You Scream", "Crack That Whip", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "The Lizard Whisperer", "We Call it Maze", "Thanks But No Thanks"). Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional Voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom, Additional Voices * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Narrator, Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Derek, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * John Viener as Norm * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Kelly Hu as Stacy , Additional Voices * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Olivia Olson as Vanessa, Additional Voices * Seth Green as Monty Monogram , Additional Voices * Jack McBrayer as Irving , Additional Voices * Todd Stashwick as Jack Johnson * Additional voices: Benita Scheckel, Brian Phelps, Jill Whelan, Lucas Grabeel, Rob Morrow, Michaela Zee :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:F